If She Only Knew
by OnexCrazyxOnna
Summary: Life after Naraku may not be as sweet as one might think. Sango/Miroku? Sango/InuYasha? You will just have to wait and see. This was a One-Shot, but a couple people would like for me to write more for it, so I will continue. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way own InuYasha or anything that has to do with InuYasha.

**A/N: **This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. I use to do Harry Potter and Gundam Wing RPing, but I never actually wrote a fanfic. I hope that it is not too awful and if there is a chance that you like it, then please feel free to let me know and if you have an idea of something you would like me to write for you, I will try my best.

The song used is 'He Ain't Worth Missing' by Toby Keith. I really don't like much of his music. He is one I would rather not listen to, but I do like this song and because of this song, I had the idea to write this fic. I also have nothing to do with Toby and his music. )

Happy Reading

:

**If She Only Knew **

It has been four years since the defeat and death of Naraku. Kagome had went to be with the man who had, in the end, won her heart, Koga. They lived happily as mates: husband and wife. They could not be happier then spending their time taking care of their two children and attempting to build up the small wolf clan.

InuYasha stayed with Kaede. He never took a mate. He was content on protecting the small village and his friends from any youkai that may want to harm them. Yes, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and even Shippo stayed in the village as well.

Miroku and Sango still have not become husband and wife. Sango just felt that she could not trust Miroku fully yet. It is true that she had not seen him asking any of the village girl to 'bare his children', but something was holding her back.

:

It was a beautiful late summer evening. The crescent moon hung low in the in the cloudless night sky as stars glissened brightly. The sounds of the night creatures brought a peace and calm feeling to the Forest of InuYasha.

If one was to look closely they could see a young couple in a small clearing not too deep into the thick woods. The couple held each other close and they could be seen kissing each other as lovers did.

"You are beautiful, My Love." The soft husky voice of the young man was heavy with lust.

"Miroku!" The girl gasped, as the hands of the young man were not being held to himself.

Unknownst to the young couple, they were not alone. A young woman had decided to go for an evening walk when she heard someone scream. The young woman stopped at the sight before her. She felt a flood of emotions come over her body all at once.

"Mir-Miroku?" The woman's voice was quivering with hurt.

The young couple turned to see who had interrupted they quite evening together. The young man stood and protectively stood in front of his lady friend.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Miroku's voice was strong and held a hint of anger.

The young lady who had been in the safety of the trees slowly stepped out with her head hung low. After she was in the clearing and the moon light was shining on her trembling body, she raised her tear stained face.

"Sa-Sango?" Miroku's voice was now the one that was quivering. You could hear the guilt as he spoke. "Sango, I'm... sorry..."

There was a moment of silence. Not one of the three spoke a word, moved a muscle or took a breath. Until...

"Don't follow me..."

Sango's voice was full of emotion. Miroku was not sure what all the emotions were. What he did know, he did not want to disobey her now. He watched as his beloved Sango ran deeper into the thick forest.

:

Sango was not sure where she was going, she just knew that she wanted to be away from the man she loved. Yes, she loved Miroku. She might not have trusted him, for good reason, but she loved him. The meaning of her walk was actually so she would be able to think about how she would bring up their marriage. She had finally decided that she was ready to pour all of her heart and soul into loving him and that she was ready to fully trust him.

Sango felt as if her legs were going to give out on her. She closed her eyes and pushed on, trying to run further. Right when she was afraid she was going to have to give up, she ran into something, No... someone...

"Sango?" The deep male voice was just above a whisper, but she could hear the concern in his voice and that alone was enough for her to look up at the man who held her in his arms.

"In-Inu-Yasha!" It was more of a plead then a question of if he was the one who held her.

"Sango, what the hell happened? Was it a yokai?" He looked into her eyes and knew that it was much more than a mere youkai. He knew that Sango was strong and that only one thing could cause her to break down like this. She must have had her heart broken.

"Miroku..." Her voice was soft and he could tell that she was trying to be strong. "...he was with..." Her voice cracked. "...The baka was with another woman!"

InuYasha knew his friend was hurting, but he could not help but feel a little relieved and happy. He held her close as she allowed her tears to fall freely. Sango knew that InuYasha was somewhat insensitive, but she also knew that he was like a brother to her and that he would allow her to cry and would be there for her when she needed him. It seemed that the years have softened him a little.

:

After about an hour, Sango finally felt that she had cried enough, for now. She looked up at the hanyou that was still holding her close. She shifted a little so that she could look up at his face so that she could talk to him. To her surprise, he had his eyes closed, a small smile on his face and she could have sworn he was sniffing her.

Sango pulled away out of his embrace. "InuYasha..." She pause when their eyes met. "...I don't know what I'm going to do. I was ready to give my all to him!"

InuYasha pinned his ears to the top of his head as her anger rose with her voice.

"I know Sango, but maybe..." The hanyou took a step forward and took her hand into his. "Maybe you should move on."

_He's flying high tonight  
He's got a brand new lover  
Here you come a-runnin'  
You're looking for some cover  
I know you're sad and lonely  
I know you're feeling blue  
You miss him so much  
Oh let me get to close to you _

Sango's eyes grew wide. "I-I'm sorry InuYasha." She pulled away her hand from his and sat down on the ground and watched as the hanyou did the same. "I really don't know what to say..."

_Oh, he ain't worth missing  
Oh, we should be kissing  
Stop all this foolish wishing  
He ain't worth missing  
I know your head is turning  
I know your heart is burning  
Girl, you gotta listen  
Don't you know he ain't worth missing _

"It's alright, Sango." InuYasha hide the hurt in his voice. "I just want you to know that I am here for you. If you want me to kick his ass, just let me know." His gave her a grin and flexed his claws in a playful way.

Sango could not help but give a small smile at his attempts to cheer her up.

_You know I'm here to save you  
But you ain't through crying yet  
Look at your pretty face  
All red and soaking wet  
I'm gonna try and make him  
Just a memory  
Come on baby, let's get started  
First thing you got to see _

"Maybe we should start back to the village. I'm sure the old hag is worried and I don't feel like listening to her complain." InuYasha stood and crossed his arms over his chest.

Sango smiled. This was the InuYasha she knew. For some reason, she felt more comfortable now then she did when he was first trying to comfort her.

_Oh, he ain't worth missing  
Oh, we should be kissing  
Stop all this foolish wishing  
He ain't worth missing  
I know your head is turning  
I know your heart is burning  
Girl, you gotta listen  
Don't you know he ain't worth missing _

"Are you comin' or not?" InuYasha huffed at her in his usual way.

"Yes." Sango stood and followed the hanyou back to the village. She was going to be going through a hard time and she knew that her friend would be there with her. That thought alone gave her strength.

_If you need someone to hold you  
Someone to ease your pain  
Well, I'll be holding steady  
Girl when you get ready  
I'm gonna show you  
Love is a good thing _

If only she knew...


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way own InuYasha or anything that has to do with InuYasha.

**A/N: **A couple readers would like for me to actually finish this one-shot. Ok. I don't have a problem with that. I'm actually happy to know that someone likes my first story. Don't forget to let me now what you think and please be honest.

Happy Reading!

:

Upon returning to the village, everyone was asleep. It was late, but it was not close to becoming light out. InuYasha walked Sango to Kaede's hut. He smelled the air and then moved to the side so that Sango could enter.

"He's not here. You should get some sleep."

His tone was his usual grumpy tone. He turned to walk to his usual tree that he would sleep in when he was stopped by a light touch on his shoulder. He turned and saw that she was trying to hold her tears back. He growled softly when he smelled her cherry blossom and sandalwood sent mixed with the salty smell of her tears.

"InuYasha, I just wanted to thank you..."

"Hmph," he crossed his arms over his chest and turned his back to her once again. "Get some sleep."

The heartbroken young taijiya sighed and walked into the hut. After laying down, she soon cried herself to sleep.

:

InuYasha sat in his tree and tried his best to sleep. It just would not come. The hanyou growled softly and let his mind wander through the past...

It had shocked him when he heard about Kagome and Koga. He was shocked that the two friends had found love and happiness and also shocked that he himself was happy for them.

InuYasha could tell for sometime that the two friends were hiding their feelings, but never did anything. He knew that it was not his place and they would be together soon and be happy. The one thing that bothered the hanyou was that he was not angry.

InuYasha was sure that he had some kind of feelings for the miko, but when he heard that she loved another, he was happy for her. That was when InuYasha knew he would not have anyone to love. Kikyo was dead and he missed her, but he no longer missed her as he once did. He now knows that his feelings for the dead miko have dwindled to the feelings one would have for someone they cared about deeply, but did not love.

About a year after Kagome went to live with Koga, InuYasha found himself getting annoyed, but not just at anyone or anything. Of course, he still picked on Shippo, but he saw that young kitsune as an annoying little brat; he still cared for him though. The other person who was annoying him was a certain houshi.

InuYasha knew that his friend was sneaking off with girls in the village and he also knew that Sango did not know. It made him want to knock some sense into the houshi. If he was not careful, Miroku was going to ruin the best thing that could happen in his life... Sango.

InuYasha saw the taijiya as a strong and smart fighter and a good friend. She was in his eyes, his sister, and he knew that she felt the same way towards him. As time when by, InuYasha saw more that he liked about his good friend. She had grown very comfortable around him and would tell him what was on her mind and what was bothering her.

At first, it was bothersome.

After a few weeks, InuYasha did not mind her company. He rather enjoyed listening to her stories about her past, her family, and her brother.

They were not able to save Kohaku. He gave his life to protect Sango, who was in turn protecting Rin, Sesshomaru's young ward. After the battle was won, everyone was gathered around as Sango held her younger brother in her arms. She was overtaken by grief. Rin also knelt down with the slayer and cried as she held one of Kohaku's bloody hands in her small gentle ones.

Sesshomaru saw the sight before him. The young slayer had given his life to save his ward and Rin seemed to be upset. He did not like her tears. It made her weak and he would not allow that.

He then revived the young man with his Tenseiga. Everyone was happy and only one person was really happy when Kohaku told everyone what he wanted to do now. He chose to travel with Lord Sesshomaru and look after Rin.

The one thing that InuYasha did not like to hear about was the taijiya's love for the houshi. Yet, he would no allow any signs show that this subject affected him more then any other.

About a year ago was when it hit him, InuYasha was no longer seeing Sango as a friend or even sister. There was something more and he would not admit to himself what that was.

Sango loved a womanizer and she was to marry him and bear his children. Most of all, she was going to be happy. That was more then the hanyou could ever do for her and he knew it.

:

The sun was starting to come into view and InuYasha was still sitting in his tree, thinking. Not once did he close his eyes and find sleep. All he found were dreams about a love he would never have. Even if she did not marry the houshi, she would not see him more than the brother that would be there when she needed someone to just be there for her.

InuYasha grumbled when he smelled the musky smell of the one person he did not want to see at the moment. He looked down from his 'bed' and glared at the back of his friend as he went to walk toward Kaede's hut where he knew Sango was still sleeping.

"I would not do that if I were you."

Miroku jumped when he heard the soft growl come from behind him. He turned around and saw his hanyou friend jump down from the tree and cross his arms when he started walking towards him.

"Ahh, InuYasha." Miroku had his usual grin on his face as he watched his friend's unemotional face. "Why the warning? Is there something I need to know? I just wanted to talk with my Love."

InuYasha held back a growl and himself. "Your _Love _will not want to see you; she is upset you know. She told me what happened last night."

Miroku went pale and sighed deeply as he sat down and leaned against Kaede's hut. He looked up at his friend. "I should have known that she would have told you." He raised an eyebrow and had guilt in his voice. "Was she really upset?" He lowered his head to the ground. "I did not want to hurt her. I..."

Miroku stopped when he saw that someone had walked out from the hut and was now looking at him with tear-filled eyes. "Miroku..."

InuYasha was concentrating so hard on trying not to kill his friend sitting before him, that he had not noticed that Sango was awake and walking towards the door to join them outside.

It was as if InuYasha was not even there.

Sango walked in between the two men and was looking down at Miroku. "...in the Fall."

Miroku jumped to his feet and held her hands tightly in his own when he heard the hurt and pain in her beautiful voice. Yet, he tried to speak without his voice cracking. "Fall? What about the Fall, Love?"

Sango pulled her hands from his and hugged herself tightly as she lowered her head to look at the ground between them. "That was when I..." Her voice cracked and she looked into her love's eyes as her own filled with hot, salty tears that threatened her very being to fall free. "...wanted to become your wife this... fall..."


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way own InuYasha or anything that has to do with InuYasha. And if I make any references to any songs, I do not own them either. Unless otherwise stated.

**A/N: **I am happy to see that there are a few more out there that are enjoying my little story. I would like to thank you for your reviews. They mean a lot. Please keep them coming; they keep me motivated to keep writing.

I'm also sorry for OOC-ness. I try to keep away from it, it's just hard to do that and keep the story going the way it needs to go.

I would also like to say I'm sorry this chapter was not out sooner. I just had so many different ways I wanted to start it. I hope you enjoy the one that I decided on.

Happy Reading!

:

InuYasha felt as if he was breathing Naraku's miasma. He found it hard to breathe and his chest was beginning to tighten. The worst part was... No one seemed to even notice he was standing there.

He had to do something!

InuYasha knew that he had to leave. If not, he might do or say something that would only cause pain to those he called friends.

"Hmph." He crossed his arms across his chest as he watched his friends turn to look at him. He tried his hardest to not show what he was feeling inside. "If you two wanted to be alone, you should have said something."

With that, InuYasha turned and jumped in to the trees of the forest that shared his name.

:

Sango's blood ran cold. She had never seen that look in her hanyou friend's eyes... and it scared her. If she did not know any better, she would have sworn that she was looking at the great Lord Sesshomaru himself. She could not find any emotion whatsoever.

"Sango?"

Sango jumped when she felt the light touch on her shoulder. She turned to head and saw a weak smile on the face of the man she loved more then she thought he knew. "Miroku, I feel bad for not acknowledging InuYasha's presence, but I was so overtaken by your words that I..."

She stopped as Miroku placed his hand on the side of her face and looked deeply into her eyes. "Don't worry yourself, My Love. If anything, this is my fault. I was the one that caused your tears and if I had done so, then this would have never happened." He smiled sweetly and moved so that the stood face to face, heart to heart, body to body. "I'm truly sorry. You must believe me. I never meant to harm you. I can not tell you why I was with her. To tell you the truth, I'm not sure myself. All I know is that I want to be with you, Sango. You are the only woman I will ever truly love. You must believe me."

Sango could feel the tears fall down her face and she did not care. She knew that here, with him, was where wanted to be. She felt as if nothing could change that. She loved the houshi and that was enough reason for her to forgive him. He was not perfect, but then again, who was?

She was brought back to reality when she felt his warm thumbs move so diligently across her moist cheeks. She felt like crying even harder when she realized that he was wiping away her tears. She would do anything for him to touch her like this. Yes, she loved his touch; she just did not like it when he chose to touch her somewhere she did not want to be touched. This, however, this was something she wanted. She wished that he would always be like this. More romantic and caring...

"Miroku," She stopped her tears and caught his eyes in a gaze that she knew he would not be able to break away from. "Is the fall all right with you?"

Miroku smiled wildly. _'She still loves me! I'm so thrilled. I was afraid I had lost her for good.' _"Anything that will make you happy will be fine with me."

"Good." Sango broke away from the monk and started towards Kaede's hut. "We'll see what Kaede is... MIROKU!"

Sango turned and smacked her beloved houshi across the face and then turned back to go into the hut. _'I guess he really cannot keep his hands to himself.'_

:

InuYasha had not traveled very deep into the forest, just deep enough to get away and clear his head. He ran until he came to the hot spring. He decided that maybe that was just what he needed to calm his thought or at least make sense of them.

InuYasha sat in the calming waters and allowed his mind to wander. He had been doing a lot of that as of late. This time, it took him to the events that happened earlier this morning.

He could not understand how someone could still have feelings for someone when said person was a womanizing houshi with wandering hands. What could she see in him? Did she see him as a last resort to happiness? Did she really think that no one else would have her? No. She really loved him. He could tell.

InuYasha let out a sigh when he realized that he himself did something similar. After Kagome had awakened him from his 50 year nap, he still had feelings for Kikyo. Even before he knew that Naraku was behind it all, he still held feelings for her.

InuYasha let out another sigh. At this point, all he could do was be happy for his friends. He wanted them both to be happy and he would be happy for them. If Miroku tries to hurt her again, he will step in and be the best friend once again.

:

The sun was starting to set by the time InuYasha decided to head back to the village. He had cleared his head and was back to his usual self, or so he hoped...

He smirked slightly and crossed his arms over his chest when he saw Sango sitting on the ground in front of Kaede's hut. She had a soft smile on her face and she looked truly happy. InuYasha did not want to brake her happiness, so he walked quietly over to her and sat down beside her, with his arms still crossed over his chest.

His eyes followed hers to the sight she was so happy to see. It was Shippo and Kirara running around chasing each other. Nothing special.

"That brat needs to grow up."

Sango jumped a little at the statement. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she had not even noticed that the hanyou had joined her. "InuYasha, why do you say that?"

"He is a demon. He needs to act like it."

Sango raised an eyebrow. _'He is truly back to his old self.' _She smiled softly and turned her gaze back to the two demons playing in front of her. "I think it's sweet. He is so care free. I love to watch him run around without a care in the world."

InuYasha snorted. "If you say so." He sniffed the air to see if the old hag had been making their evening meal and noticed that she was not close by, nor was Miroku.

"Where's the old hag and houshi?"

"Oh, they are on the far side of the village. A young girl is ill and they went to help her." Sango stood from her stop on the ground and dusted herself off. "It is getting kind of late. I'm sure they will be back soon and I'm sure that you are getting hungry. You have not been here for any meals today."

Sango giggled when she heard his stomach growl to agree with her. "I take that as a yes."

InuYasha watched as she walked into the hut and then turned his gaze back to the two in front of him. They had stopped and were listening to InuYasha and Sango talk.

"InuYasha, do you hear that Sango and Miroku are getting married soon?" The kitsune's voice was as annoying to the hanyou as ever. Yet, the young demon looked a little at ease.

"What's bothering you, runt?"

"I'm not a runt!" He lowered his head along with his voice. "I'm just worried about Sango."

InuYasha raised an eyebrow when he heard Kirara meow in agreement with the fox. "Why's that?"

Shippo moved closer to the hanyou and jumped up onto his should. "Well, Kirara seems worried and since the two of them are so close and Sango tells her everything, I'm sure something is wrong." He was panting for air, since he let all of that out in one breath.

InuYasha looked from Shippo to Kirara. She was sitting on the ground not to far away from him and as he looked at her, she stood and walked over until she was right in front of him and started to rub her head against his leg. Something must be wrong for Kirara to act in such a way.

"Are you two trying to tell me that you want me to find out what's wrong?"

"Please... You have to! You are her best friend." Shippo looked into InuYasha's eyes and gave him a pout that usually only worked on Kagome.

"Why not have the monk do it? He is her betrothed." InuYasha had to make sure he did not choke or spit on his words.

"Well..." Shippo looked away. "I think that it might have something to do with the fact that Miroku likes to talk to the girls in the village."

InuYasha looked once again from Shippo to Kirara. He sighed. "Fine."


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way own InuYasha or anything that has to do with InuYasha. And if I make any references to any songs, I do not own them either unless otherwise stated.

**A/N: **Reviews are nice. I enjoy them greatly. Thank you all.

Sorry, but InuYasha is getting OOC. I tried to avoid it, but I guess that is not happening. Again, I'm sorry.

This chapter will bring you closer to the edge of your seat, I hope. Well, I think I have bothered you enough with my babbling.

Happy Reading!

InuYasha stood and walked into Kaede's hut. He saw that Sango was by the fire pit in the middle of the floor, stirring a stew. "Are you happy?" His tone held no emotion and neither did his figure.

The taijiya almost dropped the wooden spoon when she heard the husky voice behind her. She turned so that she was still on the floor able to stir the stew and yet still able to look at her friend. "What do you mean?"

Sango's smile and soft voice made InuYasha want to smile... but he held back the urge. "The wedding." The hanyou tried not to spit on his own words, but had little luck.

Sango's soft features hardened a little when she heard the malice in his voice. "It would seem that you are the one who is not happy, InuYasha." She stopped stirring the stew and took it off of the fire so that it would not burn before the others returned.

She sighed and walked over to her hanyou friend who was still standing by the door. "Come," She pulled him by the hand over to the other side of the small hut. "Let us talk."

InuYasha felt his body grow warm as the soft touch of her hand on his own led him to sit down. After they were sitting, they faced each other and found it hard to look into each other's emotion filled eyes. So, they both gazed at the wooden floor.

Sango was the first to speak. "Is there something bothering you about Miroku and I getting married?" Her voice was soft, yet had a strong even tone.

InuYasha looked up at his friend. Her eyes were still focused on the floor. "Hmph! Why would I care if you want to get hurt?"

Sango looked up and watched as InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest. Her eyes began to tear. 'Does he also believe that Miroku will hurt me again?' Yes, the thought had crossed her mind that the houshi would hurt her again, but she told herself to believe that it was not true. "Do you think he will hurt me?"

Before the hanyou had a chance to answer, Shippo and Kirara come running into the hut. "Lady Kaede and Miroku have returned!" The young fox's voice was loud and piercing, causing InuYasha to pin his ears to his head.

InuYasha saw that Shippo was acting like his normal self, but wondered if he had run in as a warning. 'No, the brat couldn't think of something like that.' With that thought, the hanyou snorted in disappointment.

Sango smiled sweetly at the two youkai that had run in so quickly. "Good, I shall put the stew on to heat up."

:

The evening passed as if the conversation held between Sango and InuYasha never occurred.

It was late. Kaede, Miroku and Shippo were all fast asleep in the small hut. Sango, on the other hand, was wide awake. She was petting Kirara and was lost in her thoughts as she listened to her soft purring.

"Kirara, let's go for a walk." The taijiya's voice was barely audible, yet the youkai jumped off of her mistress' lap and ran other to the door to wait for her to follow.

Once Sango stood and started to walk towards the door, Kirara walked out of the hut and '_meowed_'. She sat there and awaited her friend. Once Sango stepped out, Kirara jumped into her arms and began to purr quite loudly once the slayer started to pet her once again.

Sango laughed softly and started to walk towards the forest, unaware of a pair of golden eyes that had been watching ever since the small neko youkai first '_meowed_'.

:

InuYasha jumped from his place in the tree he normally slept in and landed right in front of a slightly shocked taijiya. "InuYasha! You scared me." Sango tried her best to keep her voice low. She knew it was late and did not want to wake the others.

"Hmph." InuYasha locked eyes with Sango.

Sango felt a shiver go up her spine and spoke in hushed tones. "Did I wake you? What are you still doing up?" She turned her gaze away from the hanyou before her and looked down at Kirara and started to pet her once again.

"I was awake... but I think that I'm the one who should be asking you what you are doing up?" InuYasha looked her over and felt a warmed and tightening of his chest as he gazed over her features. "Are you planning on going into the forest without your weapon?"

Sango looked up at her friend. There was something different about him and she was not sure if she liked it. "What if I am?" her voice was harsher then before. "I can take care of myself, plus I have Kirara with me." At the mention of her name, the neko '_meowed_' yet again.

"Hmph. Fine. Do what you want. Get hurt. See if I care." With that, InuYasha turned and crossed his arms over his chest as he started to walk away slowly.

"What is it with people thinking I'm going to get hurt?! Do you think I'm that weak? That makes twice now that you have mentioned that I will be hurt." Sango's tone softened and she walked over to the hanyou who had stopped, but kept his back to her. She placed a small hand on his shoulder and Kirara jumped out of her arms and landed by her feet. "You are my friend. Please talk to me."

Between her touch and her words, InuYasha found it hard to keep his thoughts straight. He used all his will to not lash out at her for being a stupid onna and also from holding her close so that she would not be hurt again.

"InuYasha, I would like to leave off on our earlier conversation... Do you think that Miroku will hurt me?" Her voice had softened and her hand had moved from his shoulder and now was placed by her side. "I want to know. You are my friend and you thoughts matter to me greatly."

The hanyou frowned and refused to turn towards his friend. "It does not matter what I think. You will marry him either way."

Sango felt hurt. '_Did he really not think that his opinion mattered?_' She could feel tears threaten to fall from her sad and guilt ridden eyes. '_Was I not a good enough friend?_' The taijiya moved around her friend so that she was now in front of him. "InuYasha... I want you to know that you matter a great deal to me. You are one of my closest friends. You are the one that I feel I can always count on to be there for me when I need you. Just like you were the other night."

InuYasha could not look away from her eyes. they held him in and would not let him go. He had never seem such a look in someone's eyes before. "Sango, a friend is all I will ever be, so don't look at me like that. Only Miroku should see such emotion in your eyes." He placed a clawed hand onto her now wet cheek. "Yes, I do believe that he will hurt you." He placed his forehead against her own while still holding her face. "And I will always be here to comfort you when you need me.

Sango smiled softly. "I feel that I am the only one to see this side of you. It brings me a sense of trust to know this. I'm lucky to have such a friend."

InuYasha smirked, even if her calling him her friend had hurt his chest once again. "I do trust you."

Kirara watched as the two interacted with one another. She knew that her friends were happy, but she knew that they would only be like this for only a little while longer. Then, once again, her mistress will be back with the houshi. She had no problem with the monk, but she just did not like the feelings her mistress had when he was close to her.

With that thought in mind, Kirara walked behind her mistress and pushed up against her leg causing her to loose balance and fall into the hanyou's arms...


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not in any way own InuYasha or anything that has to do with InuYasha. And if I make any references to any songs, I do not own them either unless otherwise stated.

**A/N: **Please keep the reviews coming. The more reviews I get, the faster these chapters will come out. I really enjoy the fact that you are enjoying my story. Thanks for reading. I might even use some ideas I got from reviews. We will just have to see.

Happy Reading!

**:**

InuYasha held Sango close to his chest. He looked down and saw that she had her face hidden in his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kirara running into the woods. '_Did she have something to do with this?_' The hanyou brought his thoughts back to the taijiya in his arms.

"Are you alright?"

His voice was low, but held a tone of concern and comfort that Sango longed to hear. She slowly raised her head so that she was looking into his amber pools. "I'm alright." She could have sworn that he tightened his grip on her ever so slightly. "Thank you."

InuYasha felt her pull away and he reluctantly let her go. "Hmph. It was nothing." He crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from her now smiling face.

Sango loved when he was his gruff self, she could not help but smile. "I think I should go and get some sleep now." Sango's face fell as she looked for her neko friend. "InuYasha, did you see where Kirara went?" Her voice was filled with concern for her friend, even if she knew she was able to care for herself.

"She ran into the forest. She'll be fine." He turned to look at his friend. "Get some sleep. I'm sure she will be back by morning."

With that, the hanyou jumped back into his tree to try and get some well-deserved rest.

**:**

The next morning, Sango woke up to find Kirara resting quietly beside her, as always. "Good morning Kirara. I hope you did not get into trouble last night." Kirara begin to stir and '_meowed_' sleepily at her mistress.

"Good morning, Sango. You are up late, my Love." Sango looked over to the corner of the small hut to find her beloved houshi sitting in his usual spot. "Did you have a bad night last night? Usually you don't sleep this late... Is everything all right?" With that, he stood and walked over to his love and sat down beside her. He reached over and patted Kirara's head so that she was not left out.

"I had a hard time falling asleep." She told Miroku truthfully. She started to pet Kirara when Miroku's hand left her furry little head.

Miroku watched as the two females enjoyed each other's company. He loved to watch them interacting with each other. They were true friends and they seemed to be happiest when together.

The houshi's smile widened. He wanted to join in on their playtime. He ever-so slowly moved his hand to the backside of his soon to be wife.

**Smack!**

"When will you learn to keep your hands to yourself, Miroku!?" Sango stood and walked out of the hut.

"The pain is nothing, as long as I get to feel her softness." Miroku's smile was even wider then it was before.

**:**

The day flew by as it usually did. Shippo and Kirara played together almost all day long, Lady Kaede would help the villagers with anything that they may need her assistance with, Miroku was trying his best to help Sango with plans of her wedding (even if it bored him to no end) and InuYasha watched the couple with a grumpy look on his face.

"Houshi!" Sango had smacked Miroku once again for his wondering hands. She stood and walked over to InuYasha, who for some odd reason looked like he had a blood thirst in his amber eyes.

"InuYasha, I have a favor to ask of you." She looked up into the tree that her hanyou friend had been residing in.

InuYasha growled in the back of his throat. First the houshi had touched her in front of him and now she wanted to ask for a favor? '_Only if it's to beat the hell out of the houshi!_' "What now?"

Sango tried to smile strongly, but ended up looking like Shippo when he played his tricks on the hanyou. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind looking for Kagome and letting her know about the wedding. I mean, it is coming soon and I would like for her to be here."

InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest. "Why in hell do I have to do it!?" He looked into her eyes and could tell that they were going to have a fight on their hands and he held back his smirk.

"You know that you can find them easier and quicker then Miroku or I." Sango crossed her arms and met his glare. "Do I have to make you look for her?"

InuYasha turned his back to her. "Maybe."

Sango yelled and picked up her Hiraikotsu that had been by her and Miroku while they made plans for their wedding. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she swung at her friend.

InuYasha easily dodged her attack and turned to counter.

**:**

InuYasha had won their little scruff, but not without agreeing to look for Kagome.

"InuYasha, I would like to go with you. I have not traveled in so long, I need to get out. Plus, I would like to visit my village." Sango spoke as if it was an everyday statement and took a sip of her tea.

InuYasha glared and was about to say something, but Miroku beat him to it. "That's a great idea Sango. It will be like old time. I, myself, also feel that it would be nice to travel again."

Sango looked up at her love and frowned slightly. "Miroku, I would like for you to stay here. There are some things that I need you to do and I would not like leaving Lady Kaede here by herself." Sango looked over to the old miko who had fallen asleep awhile ago.

Miroku went wide-eyed and so did InuYasha.

"But Sango!" Miroku went to her side and took her hands into his own. "I don't think I could stand to be away from your side for so long."

Sango sighed. "We won't be gone that long." She smiled sweetly at her love. "Once I return we will wed as soon as possible."

InuYasha grunted and walked out of the hut.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way own InuYasha or anything that has to do with InuYasha. And if I make any references to any songs, I do not own them either unless otherwise stated.

**A/N:** Boy, I have the feeling that this is going to be a long story. I just have so many ideas, hehe. That's not really a bad thing, because I have so many ideas, I'm able to get the chapters out faster. If I had more reviews they would come even faster. Sorry, I guess I'm a little review hungry since my Gundam Wing story only has one review. I want to finish the story, but I can't bring myself to do so since no one seems to read it. _sigh_. O'well. That's life.

Is it just me or does it seem like this story is getting suckier (for lack of better word)?

Happy Reading!

**:**

Sango and InuYasha left for their journey a couple of hours ago. Neither one seemed to want to talk about anything. The hanyou was quiet because he was trying to pick up the scent of Kagome and Koga and the taijiya was quiet because Miroku was upset with her leaving.

_**Flashback:**_

_"Sango, I want to be with you. Why is it that InuYasha has to be the one to spend time with you?" Miroku's face and voice were both pleading. He was not happy at all with the thought of his love being ALONE with their friend. He knew that the hanyou would not do anything to hurt her, but he was always afraid that she would see how much better of a man he was._

Sango sighed and placed her hand on his cheek and watched as his eyes closed at her touch. "You and I both know that he can find Kagome better then you or I ever could. Besides, I really do not want to leave Lady Kaede here alone. She seems to be growing weaker and I do not want her to be by herself. Do you understand me?"

Miroku hugged his love. "Yes, my dear Sango."

Sango smiled sweetly to the man who held her heart. "Thank you." She turned to leave, but before she did, "Miroku, I would also like for you to start getting some things together. You know, like a place for us to live. I don't think Lady Kaede would like for us to keep bothering her here at her hut."

Miroku walked closer to her retreating form when she started towards the door. "Of, course."

_**Smack.**_

End Flashback:

"Meow."

Sango looked down at the little bundle of fur she was holding in her arms. Kirara was tired of the silence between the two friends and since they would not break it, she would.

"Meow!"

Kirara jumped from her mistress' arms to the hanyou's shoulder. InuYasha looked at the little kitten and stopped walking. Sango stopped when she was beside her friend.

"What's up Kirara?" The hanyou's voice was low. "Do you sense something?"

Kirara '_meowed_' once again and jumped from InuYasha's shoulder. She ran into the woods.

InuYasha looked at a confused Sango and the two followed the little neko. Once out of the forest, the two friends found Kirara sitting on the bank of a river. She looked at the two before laying down to take a nap.

Sango looked at InuYasha and sighed. "I guess she would like to stop for a little while. I hope you don't mind."

"Hmph." InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest sat by the river. "Just for a little while, then we will head towards your village." The hanyou held in a shiver when he sensed her sitting down rather close to him. "You do still want to go there, right?"

Sango smiled softly and looked at her friend. "Yes, if it's not a problem. I have not been there in awhile and I would like to pay my respects and let my father know that I'm getting married."

InuYasha could not hold the growl that came from him. He laid back and then turned to his side with his back to the taijiya. He propped his head in his hand and started to pull at the grass before him.

Sango was not sure why InuYasha was acting the way he was, but she did not like it. First he growled at the mention of her wedding and then he turned his back to her. She was tired of this game that he was playing and wanted to know what was going on.

"InuYasha, please talk to me." Sango lowered her head and placed her hands on her lap. "We use to be close friends, but I feel as if we are drifting apart. I don't want that to happen. You mean a lot to me, InuYasha. Please tell me why you are upset with me."

Sango found it hard to hold her tears, but she did. She wanted to know why her friend was so upset and hopefully be able to help him become happy once again. She missed his laugh and smile. He had become somewhat carefree over the years, but now he seemed to be as stuffy and grumpy as ever.

InuYasha felt his chest tighten. '_She really thinks that I'm mad at her?_' The hanyou sat up again and looked over at the calm river, but made sure to keep her within his peripheral vision. "Sango..." He sighed deeply. "I'm not mad at you or anything. I just find it hard to understand some things about you."

Sango was not sure what to think of his response. Was she to feel hurt? Angry? Disappointed? She was not sure, but she knew that she did not like it. "What kind of things?" Her voice was so calm that it was eerie.

InuYasha kept his gaze on the flowing water before him. "I would rather not say." He stood and started to walk towards the woods. "We had better get to your village. There is a smell in the air that I do not like."

Sango sighed, but stood and walked over to the resting neko. She picked Kirara up and held her in her arms while she started to walk towards her hanyou friend. '_I guess I will have to wait a little longer to figure out what is going on._' Sango caught up to InuYasha and asked, "What do you smell? Is it a youkai?"

InuYasha frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes... it's Sesshomaru..."


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not in any way own InuYasha or anything that has to do with InuYasha. And if I make any references to any songs, I do not own them either unless otherwise stated.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long. I was not sure how to put this how I wanted it. I know I should have had this out sooner and I'm really sorry. I also used a few lines from a few songs... Remember... I don't own them.

Happy Reading!

**:**

By the time InuYasha and Sango reached the taijiya village, the sun was already hanging low in the evening sky. InuYasha was setting up a fire in the middle of the small village and Sango was in a nearby hut preparing it sleep in.

Sango walked out of the small hut with a pail she had found in the hut in one hand and dried meat and vegetables in the other. "InuYasha, there is a stream down at the end of the path there," She pointed to a small over grown path and smiled sweetly. "Would you mind getting some water, please?"

InuYasha '_hmphed_' and took the pail roughly out of her outstretched hand. "Why do I have to do it?"

Sango gave another sweet smile before placing a piece of cloth on the ground by the fire with the dried unprepared food lying on top. "Because I will be preparing our meal tonight."

InuYasha grumbled under his breath and headed down the path at which she had pointed out to him. He could tell that the path was once used greatly and that in recent years had not been used at all.

After retrieving the water, the hanyou started back up the path to his taijiya friend. '_I don't think I remember eating anything that Sango had prepared before._' The hanyou thought to himself as he once again found himself in the empty village.

InuYasha sat the pail down by Sango and watched as she prepared their evening meal. She seemed to know what she was doing, but still could not remember her ever preparing a meal. Kagome had prepared their meals when they were searching for the jewel and Kaede was the cook while they were in the village. '_I just hope it taste as good as it smells..._'

**:**

After their meal was finished InuYasha looked over and saw that Sango was lazily petting Kirara, who was relaxing in her lap. The taijiya felt the gaze of her hanyou friend and looked up to give him a small smile.

"It's so peaceful here. I feel most comfortable and complete when I'm home." Her voice was soft and unwavering, but something was there.

'_Is that a tear in her voice?_' InuYasha could not smell the saltiness, nor see the wetness in the firelight, but he knew that she was crying on the inside. She was home. Home with her family, even if they were in the ground, they were here with her. "Have you visited your father yet?"

Sango's small smile grew slightly at the way he had chosen to ask him question. "No, not yet. I wanted to wait until tomorrow while I had daylight and could spend more time with him and the others."

InuYasha nodded then stood. He stretched and walked over to the half empty bucket of water, only to pour it onto the dying fire. "We should get some sleep."

Sango stood and Kirara lumped out of her arms, only to run over to the hanyou who had been walking over to the hut that Sango had prepared earlier. The small youkai '_meowed_' and rubbed against InuYasha's legs only to get a stunned growl from him.

"What's wrong with her?!" He was glaring at Sango as he spoke.

Sango just shrugged. "I'm not sure. It looks like she is thanking you." Sango looked up at the star filled sky and sighed happily. "It is so much more beautiful with the fire out."

InuYasha quickly forgot about the neko at his feet and found himself looking at the beautiful taijiya before him. "Yeah..."

Sango could have sworn she heard something different in her friend's voice and turned her head to him with confusion in her eyes. "InuYasha...?"

The hanyou quickly looked away and crossed his arms over his chest. "What?"

**:**

The next morning, Sango awoke to find InuYasha sitting by the entrance of the hut with his eyes closed, apparently sleeping. She found this odd. '_I figured that he would sleep in a tree outside. I made a place for him to sleep in here so he would not feel like I was not thinking about him, but I did not think he would sleep inside._'

She allowed the thought to pass and quickly, but quietly, walked passed her hanyou friend with Kirara close behind. InuYasha opened his eyes as the taijiya left the hut. He had awaken when he first heard her sit up, but he enjoyed the feeling he was getting from her gaze.

After just sitting there thinking about this and that, InuYasha thought it was time for him to make his appearance. He knew that he could find his taijiya friend at the graves of her fallen village friends and family. As he walked closer to where he knew she would be, his senses picked up the saltiness of tears and the heaviness of the grief in the air.

InuYasha walked over and kneeled down beside his saddened friend. He placed a clawed hand on her shoulder only to have her turn and bury her head into his chest. Before InuYasha could even think of what she had done or what he should do, he placed his arms protectively and longingly around her.

InuYasha did not, by no means, like her tears, but it seemed to be the only time that he was able to hold her in his arms. She belonged to another and he was her friend. So, he played the part of a loving friend, most of the time.

With his temper and attitude, it was hard for him to be a good friend to her or anyone else, but when he wanted to he could be a great friend. Like now. Sango was crying for her fallen friends and family and he was there to hold her while she cried. He did not need to stay anything thing. All she needed was for someone to hold her while she cried.

That's where he came in.

**:**

InuYasha was not sure how long he had held the taijiya beauty in his arms, but he knew it had to have been a few good hours. Her tears had long stopped, the saltiness was no longer lingering in the air and grief was long gone. Yet, he still held her close protecting the strong, yet fragile, young woman from the world and she allowed him to do so.

The hanyou looked down at the top of her head and smiled sadly. Only to be pulled out of his thoughts when a voice announced its presence behind the two embraced friends.

"I see that you have found yourself a human mate, InuYasha."

InuYasha quickly pushed Sango away and turned, standing up, looking into the ever-emotionless face of his coldhearted brother. "Sesshomaru."

"Sister?!"

"Kohaku?" Sango was just recovering from being thrown from InuYasha's gentle hold when she heard her name. She looked up and saw her younger brother standing slightly behind the great Taiyoukai, Lord Sesshomaru, and the human girl Rin stood slightly behind him with a smile on her youthful features.

"Sister, are you really InuYasha's mate?" His voice was uneasy and a little hurt at the thought that his sister, a taijiya, would mate with a hanyou.

"No, Kohaku. InuYasha is just my friend, I am to marry Miroku." Sango looked over and saw that the two brothers were glaring at each other and that a fire already burning in her hanyou friend's eyes sparked ever more, yet again, at them mention of her union to the houshi.

"That's wonderful!" The teenaged girl ran out from the protection of Kohaku only to give Sango a big hug. "I would like to come to your wedding." She looked over to Kohaku and then her Lord. "I'm sure Kohaku will want to come and maybe even M'Lord will join us!"

Lord Sesshomaru looked down onto the young girl before him and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Do as you wish. I will no attend the union of the wench my brother has claimed to a mere human."

Everyone was shocked at the great youkai's words, but none more them InuYasha. "I have not claimed her, bastard."

Sesshomaru turned to leave and walked away without turning back or stopping as he spoke. "I will see the of you in one month's time... and yes brother... you have..."


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not in any way own InuYasha or anything that has to do with InuYasha. And if I make any references to any songs, I do not own them either unless otherwise stated.

**A/N:** Sorry that it has taken me longer then usual to put anything up. I have lost the will to write and when I know what I want to write, I can't seen to get it the way that I want it. (_sigh_) O'well. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.

Thank you.

Happy Reading!

**P.s. **This chapter was the first of this story to not be the beta project of a good friend of mine. So, please pardon the spelling and grammar errors that appear in this chapter.

**:**

InuYasha quickly ran after his brother without even looking back at his 'so-called claimed mate'. He had questions and he knew that his brother had answers.

InuYasha cam to a halt when he saw his brother looking out over the river that he had received water from the night before. "Sesshomaru, why do you say that I have claimed Sango. I have not bitten her." InuYasha glared at his brother. '_Is this some kind of sick joke? That Bastard!_'

Sesshomaru keep his gaze over the river flowing steadily and peacefully. His voice was as calm and cold as ever when he spoke without even glancing at his hanyou brother. "You might not have given her your mark, but you have claimed her as your own. Any youkai with a nose can smell it."

InuYasha felt his anger rise at the fact that his brother was not making any sense and was not answering his question. "Get to the point. How have I claimed her?"

Sesshomaru never moved from his spot. "You want her." He turned his head to look at his brother's reaction. Sesshomaru wanted to smirk, but held it in, at the bewildered look on his brother's face. "When you were close to her, you, apparently subconsciously, pushed your scent onto her."

InuYasha lowered his head in shame. He had allowed his feelings for the taijiya to claim her, while she is in love and going to marry another. The hanyou looked up to his brother. "Can I fix this? Is there a way to reverse this?"

"She is yours, forever. A youkai bond is unbreakable, even in death." The Lord took a step closer. "You are even more worthless then I thought. No youkai or even a filthy hanyou should loose their mate to a mere human."

With that said, Sesshomaru turned and walked down the riverside, away from his brother's yells for him to stop because he was not done talking to him. The Lord never stopped and never looked back, but did leave his brother with a few last words. "I will retrieve the two humans in one month's time."

InuYasha lowered his head in thought. He kicked a small rock into the water before he took a deep sigh and started back to the taijiya village.

**:**

When InuYasha returned to the small village, he saw Sango and Kohaku by the graves and Rin was by their makeshift fire pit playing with a small Kirara. '_Looks like we are stuck babysitting._' The hanyou rolled his eyes before he went into the hut that he and Sango shared the night before. He walked back out with the same small pail. "I'm going to get some water."

Sango stood from her place beside her brother. "I'll go with you." She had some questions and she hoped that he would have some answers. "Kirara. You stay here with Kohaku and Rin."

InuYasha saw his friend walk towards him and he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm no pup. I can fetch water on my own." His voice was gruff, but his eyes were growing softer with each step she took closer to him.

"I know that, InuYasha. I just wanted to talk." With that said, Sango walked past her friend and down the path to the river.

InuYasha sighed and followed his friend down the over grown path. By the time he reached the end, Sango was sitting on the ground looking out at the calm scene before her. InuYasha sat beside her and placed the pail on his open side. "What's on your mind?"

Sango brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as she tilted her head to the side. "I was wondering what your brother meant when he said that I was your mate." Sango waited for his answer, but only received silence. She turned her head slightly to the side, so that she could look at her friend, only to have her gaze returned by a slightly agitated hanyou.

'_Why did she have to ask the one thing that I did not want her to ask? Ok, so maybe that's not the only thing that I did not want her to ask, but still!_'

"InuYasha!" Sango had moved so that she was sitting on her knees and leaning over close to her friends face. Her cheeks were slightly tented red from her frustration of her friend not answering her question and InuYasha could not take his eyes off of her. "InuYasha, what's wrong with you? You did not answer my question, you are staring at me and you are not blinking!"

The taijiya's voice was rising in volume with every word that she spoke and with the hanyou's sensitive ears, that was enough to knock him out of his trance. "I'm fine. I was just thinking." He crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away from his friend, hoping that his cheeks were not as red as they felt.

Sango let out a long sigh and leaned back away from InuYasha. "Please, just tell me what is going on. I feel like I'm left in the dark with everything that is going on as of late."

InuYasha looked back to the beauty beside him to see that she had lowered her head and he could smell her sadness laced with a hint of loneliness. '_Why is she lonely?_' He snorted and looked up to the blue sky above. "He was just being an _ass_. You know, his usual self."

Sango allowed herself to let a small chuckle escape her lips. "Well, whatever is on your mind, you seem to be your old self again." She offered her friend a small smile, only to have it returned. "Only you InuYasha would dare to say such a thing about your brother."

InuYasha snorted, but still held his smile. "I'm only telling you what is true."

Sango giggled softly that only one with the hearing of a youkai or hanyou could hear and laid on her back looking up at the nearly cloudless blue sky. "I'm just happy to have you acting like your usual self."

InuYasha stood and walked over to the taijiya, only to block the sun and cast his shadow over her. His facial features softened as a small smile played on his lips and shined in his eyes. The hanyou felt his chest tighten when Sango returned his gaze with one of pure happiness and content.

InuYasha thought about the look that she gave him and wished that he would be the only one that would ever see that look, just like she was the only one to ever truly see him smile with all of his heart. Yet, the hanyou knew that that would never happen. She belonged to another. One that he called 'friend'.

Sango's expression fell when she saw InuYasha's slightly harden as if he was thinking about something unpleasant. She felt a pain in her chest that hurt her more then she would care to admit. She did not like it when her friends were not happy and she felt as if her best friend had not been happy for a long wile now.

Just as she was about to voice her thoughts, he spoke.

"Why are you marrying someone who will only cause you pain and tears?"

Sango's eyes widened slightly at his soft words and her heart broke. He once again brought up the fact that he feels as if Miroku will hurt her. '_Why does he think Miroku will hurt me so much? Why does he seem to care so much?_' The taijiya stood up and looked at her friend. "I love him."

With that being said, Sango turned on her heal and walked back to the path that lead to the village. As InuYasha watched her walk away from him, his heart break once again.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: **I do not in any way own InuYasha or anything that has to do with InuYasha. And if I make any references to any songs, I do not own them either unless otherwise stated.**

**A/N:** I'm so sorry that I have not been updating anything. I just have not been having any creative juices running through my veins. I hope to have another chapter out really soon. I have already started it and hope to finish it really soon.

As for _Runaway_, I am taking a little more time on trying to finish it, because it will be the last chapter and I want it to be a good one. I hope that those of you who are also waiting fro an update on that one can wait just a little while longer.

Thanks again.

**P.s. **I'm not happy with this chapter, I just tried to get it out. I hope that the next one will be a lot better and out really soon.

Happy Reading!

**:**

It has been over a week since Sango and InuYasha had set out on their journey to find their friends: Kagome and Koga. Along the way, the small group picked up two more companions. Kohaku and Rin had brought some cheer to the small group and Sango was happy to have them. It had been a long while since the last time she had seen her brother.

InuYasha was also glad to have the two tagging along. Well, not so much glad, as he relieved.

Since the two have joined them in their search, Sango was not asking him questioned that he did not want to answer. That did not bother InuYasha in the least. Rin's questions on the other hand... drove him nuts.

The young girl would ask him why he did not like her '_Lord_', why he was go grumpy all the time and why could he not be more like his brother... That was the last stand for hanyou. He snapped, the girl cried and both brother and sister turned on him.

Since then, InuYasha had been walking a few steps ahead of everyone and keeping to himself. The only one who seemed to not mind being around him was Kirara.

Kirara had spent much of the trip on the hanyou's shoulder. The actions of the little neko never brought any thoughts into the hanyou's head, but did in her mistress'. Sango often wondered why Kirara was trying to become closer to InuYasha. In a way, Sango felt as if Kirara had taken her place as InuYasha's best friend.

Sango was so lost in her own thoughts, she did not notice that InuYasha had stopped until she ran into his back. The hanyou turned his head to the side and growled at the taijiya. "We will wait here. Wolf Breath is on his way."

Sango walked over to a tree at the edge of the path they were walking on. She sat down and started to pick at the grass that was around her. She watched as the two younger travelers chassed each other around.

InuYasha, being his grumpy self, jumped up into the tree that could not be any further away from the taijiya without he being out of his line of sight. He knew that he should tell here about what his brother had said, but he also had a pride that would not allow him to admit that he had made such a stupid mistake.

As Sango sat and watched the children, Kirara slept on InuYasha's shoulder and InuYasha was awaiting the arrival of Koga. He could sense that the flea host was heading in their direction the day before, but he did not want to sit in silence with the others, so, he pushed them on.

Now, Koga was close and would meet them before the sun would set. Now, all they had to do was wait.

**:**

Kirara awoke from her slumber and jumped off of InuYasha's shoulder. Once on the ground, she took two big leaps and landed on her mistress' lap. The neko '_meowed_' and awoke Sango from the light slumber she had allowed herself to fall into.

"What is it Kirara?"InuYasha landed in front of the taijiya, "The mangy wolf is here."

Sango stood and held Kirara in her arms. "Did he bring Kagome and their cubs?"

"Do you really think I would endanger the lives of my young by taking them on a non-stop run to see what brings you here? I'm not a stupid mutt like InuYasha after all."

Sango turned to see that none other then Koga stood behind her with his hands on his hips and a smile on his face. "Koga, it's good to see you again. How is everyone?"

Koga and Sango both ignored the rants coming from InuYasha.

"Everyone is just fine. Kagome is a little restless. She is expecting our third cub."

"That's one thing the world does not need... Another Koga.""That's it **MUTT**! I was ignoring you, but when you mess with my cubs!"Koga turned on InuYasha and lunged at the hanyou. InuYasha was quick enough to dodge Koga's attack and make a beeline towards the forest. Once he was sure he would be able to talk without anyone, other then Koga to hear him, InuYasha stopped.

Koga was not expecting InuYasha to stop so suddenly. In turn, Koga ran into the back of his so-called friend. Yes, friend. Even if they still fight, the two do consider each other as such.

"What the hell are you doing?! First, you insult my cubs. Then, you run like the true coward you are. Now, you stop without warning!" Koga was in fact upset over the hanyou's actions, but also curious of his actions.

InuYasha looked to his wolf friend and grunted. "We need to talk fleabag."Koga laughed. "You could not do this in front of the others?"

"Shut up! If I could, I would not have run from out fight." InuYasha leaned up against a tree and closed his eyes. "Sango wanted to let you and Kagome know that her wedding is going to be soon. So, that you can attend."Koga laughed, yet again. "Why all the show to get me alone. It's not like she does not know it's you she will be marrying.""That's just it, Sango is marrying the houshi." InuYasha opened his eyes and looked to Koga. We are just friends."Koga smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Then why did you place your scent onto her? You know if a youkai senses that she was claimed as a youkai or hanyou mate, they will kill the houshi for taking her from her mate.""I know that!" InuYasha threw his arms into the air and turned around. "I did not know that I did it, ok?"

"No, not ok. I assume she does not know. If that is true, you need to tell her." Koga then put a clawed hand onto the hanyou's shoulder. "She needs to know."

InuYasha sighed and then crossed his arms over his chest. "Just go and get Kagome. We will wait here for you. Once you return, we will go back to Kaede's village."Koga shook his head and let out a sigh. "I'll be back soon, about two day's time."

With that, InuYasha watched as his friend ran off into the thick woods. After pausing in the clearing a moment longer, InuYasha returned to the four he had left behind.

Rin and Kohaku were sitting by the fire petting Kirara and Sango was over by her tree once again. InuYasha walked over to his taijiya friend and sat down beside her. "We will be staying here until Koga returns in about two days."

Sango just nodded and placed her head on the hanyou's shoulder. "Then we should just relax and rest until he returns with Kagome."

With that being said, Sango closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take over.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not in any way own InuYasha or anything that has to do with InuYasha. And if I make any references to any songs, I do not own them either unless otherwise stated.

**A/N:** I understand if people have given up on this story and I understand if you are mad at me for not updating. I have no reason(except laziness) for not putting this out sooner. Please, hang in there and I will try to finish this story and not rush it too much in the process.

I will understand if people flame me for this chapter. There is some OOC-ness and I allowed Sango to be able to do something that I'm pretty sure she can not do. Also, I do feel that my lateness is also cause of flames.

I hope that those of you who will read this do like it on some level.

Happy Reading!

**:**

'_One more day..._'

In one more day, InuYasha, Sango, Kirara, Kohaku, Rin, Koga, a pregnant Kagome and the two small wolf cubs would be in Kaede's village. Out of everyone in the group, InuYasha was the one who could not wait to end this little voyage that they have been on the last month.

InuYasha was in front of everyone else. Not even Kirara would come near the hanyou for fear of being yelled at by her mistress once again. Yes, Sango had snapped at her little companion for jumping up upon his shoulder two days ago.

_Sigh_...

The only thing that kept playing in InuYasha's mind was the day that he had told Sango about him pushing his scent onto her without him even knowing it. She was shocked at first, but then become very enraged at him and has not said one word to him since then.

_**Flashback:**_

_The day after Koga first met up with the five travelers, Kohaku volunteered to find them something for dinner. Sango smiled and pet Kirara when Rin jumped up at once and said that she would go with him._

_InuYasha just snorted and sat down beside Sango. "Saves me from doing it." He looked over sideways to the small neko. "Kirara, go with them. Would ya?"_

_Kirara meowed in reply and happily rum over to the young pair who were entering the dense forest and were soon out of sight._

_After only a moment of silence, InuYasha looked over at the beautiful taijiya who sat smiling beside him. He, himself, could not help but allow his own lips to curl just a little at the sight. He began to wonder what could bring on this wonderful smile and before he could stop himself, he asked. "What's got you so happy?"_

_Sango's smile grew at little more when she looked at her friend and saw that grin on his face. "I was just thinking about Kohaku and Rin. They seem to like one another very much. I just wonder if one day, when they are older, if they might find love in one another."_

_InuYasha could not help but frown. She had been thinking about her brother finding love. That made him think that she had also found love. Love in Miroku._

"_What's wrong, InuYasha?" Sango saw his face harden as she spoke and wondered what had caused such a change. "Is there something on your mind?"_

_InuYasha stood, crossed his arms over his chest, turned his back to his friend and walked a couple feet away from her. He could hear her stand, but she did not dare walk over to him._

"_I have something I need to tell you, Sango." The hanyou cleared his throat and then growled softly. He turned his head to the side and saw that Sango had her left arm around her stomach and her right hanging by her side. "I don't know an easy way to tell you this... So... I will just come out and tell you..."_

_InuYasha paused because his mouth become dry as the words stopped at the end of his tongue. He then heard her soft voice ask, "What is it, InuYasha? You can tell me."_

_The Hanyou sighed and turned around. "Without knowing it... I have somehow placed my scent onto you..." Her eyes grew wide. He figured that she might know something about this since she was taught to know about youkai from a young age. "I'm sorry... I did not mean to cause-"_

"_InuYasha," She cut him off. "do... do you have feelings for me? I always was told that things like this only occurred when a youkai or hanyou had strong feelings for a potential mate..."_

_InuYasha could not help the shiver that went down his spine at the thought of having Sango as a possible mate. He soon recovered and tried, and succeeded, to place a scowl on his face. "I never planed on this. I'm sorry. I know that this will only cause you and Miroku problems. If a youkai or hanyou thinks that he has come between mates, they will try to kill him for doing so."_

"_Is there a way to stop this? To take it away?" Her voice sounded so small and whatever part of InuYasha's heart that was not broken, was now._

"_I'm... I'm sorry... No..." He locked eyes with her and saw that they looked like glass with the unshed tears that so wanted to fall. "Sesshomaru said that there is no way to take it back. Once done... it's done... I'm sorry."_

"_Stop." the taijiya's voice was still soft, but held a very dangerous edge. "Stop saying that you are sorry. I do not believe that you could do something like this and not tell me. You knew about this days ago and still said nothing! I don't want to hear anymore of this. If you did not want this to happen, it would not have." She walked up to InuYasha until their toes almost touched. "You just did not want me to marry Miroku and us to be happy. It would leave you to be all alone. That's why you have been trying to sway me into not marrying him... This will never be brought up again and I will not be speaking with you until I can find a way to undo this..."_

_After Sango had finished her rant, She sat down once again and tried to regain herself, because she knew that the others would return soon. She glared as InuYasha sat beside her. She stood and walked over to the fire. Happy that he did not follow._

_**End Flashback:**_

Koga had been carrying Kagome. He could tell that his mate was becoming very tired and at this, he spoke to the others. "We will stop here and continue tomorrow."

Everyone, but InuYasha nodded. InuYasha jumped up into a tree far away from the others, but close enough to watch over the taijiya and be able to come if he was called upon. Even if InuYasha knew that that would never happen. Not once in the days that have passed have they even noticed that he was there.

It was as if InuYasha was no longer a part of there group. Sango had taken over the job of preparing their meals and made sure not to make anything for him. The thought had hurt him, but he was able to catch his own food and would not allow this to bring him down any farther then he was.

'_Can I go any lower?_'

The hanyou sighed. He did not like that his pack of friends were not even acknowledging the fact that he was even alive. '_I have hit the bottom of this life I call my own._' He could not help but growl. It sounded like something that Miroku would say and that thought just upset him.

At this point, he could only just hope that the houshi would make her happy. Her happiness was what kept his heart from stopping. He knew that even if she was mad at him, she would be sad if he was no longer alive. She was just that kind of person. She cared deeply for others.

InuYasha was go caught up in his own thought that he almost did not see the figure walking towards the tree that he was sitting in. He jumped down in front of a very uneasy looking taijiya. "What are you still doing up?"

He knew that it was a long shot that she would answer, but he hopped that she would. She looked upset and he did not like that at all. He was a little taken back by the soft sound of her voice speaking to him and him alone. Oh, how he had missed the sound.

"Something is... not right..." She looked up into the hanyou's amber eyes and spoke as if nothing had brought them apart. "I have had this feeling for the last few days. I... I don't think that I can keep trying to push you away. You are my friend and I care for you very much. I feel as if I have been bringing you down and I hate that I have been so childish..."

InuYasha watched as she lowed her head. He sighed and waited a moment until he placed his clawed hand under her chin and raised her very emotionally filled face to look at him once again. "Sango... I feel as if I have hit bottom and I have nowhere to go..."

InuYasha stopped himself. Her eyes looked so sad and he could not help but feel as if he was the one who had brought this sadness into her life. He was so mad at himself. He was about to tell her that he never wanted to hurt her, but she spoke before he was able.

"When you hit rock bottom you've got two ways to go; straight up... and sideways." Sango moved a hand to the side of his face and she smiled slightly when he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. "You just have to choose to go straight up..."

InuYasha slowly opened his eyes and was about to say that, for her he would try, when he turned away from her and looked in the direction of Kaede's village. "Something... Something is wrong..." He turned back to Sango. "Do you... Feel it?"

The taijiya closed her eyes and allowed herself to open up to the world around her allowing her senses to find if in fact there was something out of place. Her eyes opened at the realization that someone was very sad and someone was fading away...

"Kaede..."

InuYasha heard her whisper and hated to have his thoughts be confirmed. With that thought, he picked Sango up bridal style and ran towards the hut the belonged to the old priestess. Once there, InuYasha saw Kaede laying in the far corner and Miroku kneeling beside her praying. They were too late to even say goodbye.

"She's... gone..."

Miroku looked over his shoulder when he heard InuYasha. The houshi stood and walked over to the pair. He placed a hand upon the hanyou's shoulder and lowered his head. "She has been bad for a week now. She wanted to say her goodbyes to you, but she just could not hold on any longer... I'm... sorry... There was nothing I could do..."

InuYasha growled low in his chest he was sad for the lose of Kaede, but he would not allow anyone to know how much. He watched was Sango walked over to Kaede and said her own prayers.

"I need to have a word with you InuYasha." Miroku's voice was sad, but had the hint of something the hanyou could not place.

"Outside."

InuYasha turned when he saw the houshi nod at his statement.

Once outside, InuYasha sat beside a tree a good twenty feet away from the hut that Sango was currently occupying. InuYasha allowed his eyes to stay on said hut. If Sango was to walk out, he wanted to be the first to see her.

"Kaede... before she passed, she had a vision. One that involved our lives."

InuYasha looked at Miroku and waited for the houshi to finish.

Miroku sighed. "She told me that I was not going to spend the rest of my life with Sango. She... She told me that I would mate with a youkai..." Miroku had a small smirk on his face. "I don't know if I can really see that happening, but who knows. Visions at death are visions of the future..."

InuYasha growled softly at the information. "What does you matting a youkai have to do with my life?"

Miroku's smile grew slightly, but his eyes were anything but cheerful. "You, my friend, are to mate Sango and marry her in my place..."

InuYasha's eyes grew slightly and his face paled. "Me... Me and... Sango..." The hanyou looked at the houshi and saw that this was not a joke.

"Yes. I'm not sure about you, but I will not go against a vision at death. I have seen bad things happen to those who have. I will not marry Sango." Miroku looked to his friend and his features darkened. "InuYasha, promise me that you will not mate with Sango because of what I have said. Mate her when you have fallen in love. Not just because of this. I do not want to see either of you two hurt. You are both my family."

"Hmph. I thought you said that I was not to go against this _vision_." InuYasha looked away from his friend as his mind began to play pictures of a happy life. A life with Sango as his mate and love. These thoughts, however, were short lived when he was brought out of them by Miroku.

"I'm saying that you should not marry her now. Wait until you two have fallen in love and you both want to spend the rest of your lives together." The houshi gave a sigh and sad smile. "Just... Just make her happy, InuYasha. Please. Make her and yourself happy."

With that being said, InuYasha watched as Miroku walked back to the hut that Sango was praying over the body of the old miko.

**:**

InuYasha waited until the sky began to lighten with the first signs that the sun was going to begin a new day. Just when he was about ready to go and find out why Sango and Miroku were still in the same hut and why neither of his friends have come out to tell him what was going on, Sango walked out.

InuYasha was up on his feet and by her side in a heartbeat. He could smell the tears and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. When she raised her head to look at him, he saw that she was tired, but also sad and relieved.

"Sango, you need to rest."

The taijiya gave her friend a weak smile at his soft words. "Not now, InuYasha." Her eyes filled with what InuYasha would call hope. "We need to talk."

InuYasha tightened hid hold on the beautiful taijiya and tried to smile, only his face did not comply. "Sure."

His voice was soft and held what one could call 'gruffness', but Sango knew that this was InuYasha and she was not sure about what was to happen. "Let us go to the well. No one will be there." Sango pulled herself away from InuYasha's hold and started to walk away. "I think that we should have his discussion in private."

InuYasha watched her take a few steps before his mind cleared enough to register that she was walking away from him. At that the next moment, he picked her up and held her tightly in his arms as a man would hold his bride.

"Put me down, InuYasha." Her voice was slightly demanding, but she did not struggle since she was rather fatigued. "I can walk."

"No." The hanyou tightened his hold slightly and looked down to see her with a slight blush on her face. "You are tired and we will get there faster this way."

Sango felt her face grow slightly warmer as she looked away. She could tell that her friend was thinking of her and it made her heart flutter. Before she could think long on her own thoughts and feelings, InuYasha was setting her down on her own two feet and sitting himself onto the dew kissed grass.

InuYasha was already leaning against the old well when Sango finally sat herself down beside him. The hanyou could not help but to close his eyes and inhale deeply when the early morning wind picked up gently and her scent flowed to him on the tender breeze.

When he felt her looking at him, InuYasha opened his eyes and locked his gaze with hers. "It's kinda hard to believe that she's gone..." The hanyou shook his head slightly and gave a grim little grin. "I guess it's for the best. She has been weak for a long while now."

"InuYasha." Sango let out a sigh and looked up to a sky that was filled with clouds, some white and some different shade of gray. "That's not what I wish to talk about." The taijiya looked over to her friend with an expressionless face and eyes full of curiosity. "Miroku told me that we are not to be married." She watched as his eyes grew slightly and then he looked away as she continued. "He told me of Lady Kaede's vision and that you know of it. That... he is to mate a youkai."

InuYasha looked to her when he heard her voice catch at her last statement. '_Did he tell her about us?_' He reached out a clawed hand and gently held hers into his own as she looked down and away from him. "Sango... I'm... sorry. I know that you love him. I'm... I'm sure that..."

Sango snapped her head up quickly and cut off whatever it was that the hanyou was going to say. "I know that you are not sorry, InuYasha." He voice was slightly chilled and her eyes slightly hard. She watched as her friend recoiled slightly and she knew that she had hurt him. He really was sorry. He wanted her to be happy and he had made that fact clear. He was not one to truly care so much for another and she was turning her back on him and that thought killed her. Her eyes suddenly become very soft and she moved so that she was sitting on her knees and leaning closer to him. "I'm sorry. I did not mean that." She placed her hands on either side of his face and held him locked in her soft and caring gaze. "Miroku also told me that we were to be matted."

InuYasha felt his eyes grow wide and he wanted to pull away, but could not bring himself to pull away from the warmth that her body was bring to his own. He reached his right hand up to cup her left and leaned into her touch.

"I now know that might not have mint to place you scent onto me, but that you really do love me. Miroku said that he even knew that you cared for me and that he always wondered why I never left him for you." Sango closed her eyes and sighed when InuYasha took both of her hands into his and brought them one at a time to his lips and kissed each on in turn, only to place them into his lap.

"Sango, I know that you can not bring yourself to fall out of love with him and in love with me in one day." He let one of her hand go and cupped her chin in his right hand and watched her blush once again as their gazes locked once again. "Please... Just... give me a chance. Let me prove to you that I can be a good mate. All I ask for is a chance. Sango, allow me this?"

Sango knew that he was trying his best to sound demanding with the end of his small speech, but to her, it sounded more like a plead from a desperate man. Not a deadly hanyou. "I would like some time with my own thoughts before I can give myself to you. I would like for my wounded heart to heal before I give it to you, InuYasha. You do not deserve damaged goods. I would never do that to you." Sango pulled away from her friend and stood and turned her back to him. "I can not be with you for now. If I was, I would always be thinking of him and pretending that you are him. I can not do that to you."

By now, the hanyou was standing and went to place a hand on her shoulder, but thought better of that. "Sango..." He sighed deeply and if she was looking at him, she would see the hurt and admiration in his eyes. '_I just wish that I was able to hold her close and make her forget about the houshi, but I know that she is right. She is thinking of not just herself, but me as well..._' "I understand."

Sango could hear that he was fighting himself and she was beginning to fell as if she had hurt him with her pushing him away when he had always been the one to help her when she needed a friend. She was not sure how much more she could take before her tears feel once again. Everything was weighing on her and she just needed to get away for just a little while.

With that last thought, she ran.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not in any way own InuYasha or anything that has to do with InuYasha. And if I make any references to any songs, I do not own them either unless otherwise stated.

**A/N:** This took a little longer then I would have liked. I have been going camping with no way to work on this and then my computer died. So… Yeah… Not much to work with. It's a little shorter then I would have liked to have given you, but I thought that it was a good place to stop and I did not want those of you who are still holding out to have to wait any longer.

Happy Reading!

**:**

InuYasha watches Sango run towards the village that he was sure the others had arrived in a little while ago. Once he was no longer able to see the women that his soul was crying for, InuYasha let out a heavy sigh and sat down beside the old well.

The hanyou did not know how much time had passed when he sensed that someone was headed his way. After only a short moment he knew that that someone was Kagome. InuYasha was still sitting by the well looking in the direction of the village when the young mother came into view.

The two friends just looked at one another for a long while. The sun had begun to set and the sky was turning a beautiful red, but neither one was taking notice. Kagome's feet were beginning to bother her and that was when she sat down across from her friend and looked into his amber eyes.

"You are a fool, InuYasha."

The hanyou looked away from his long time friend. He knew that she spoke the truth. He knew that he was acting a fool. He just did not know what to do anymore.

"You should not leave things as they are." InuYasha felt Kagome place a hand on the side of his face and he closed his eyes while turning his head down while she spoke. "You need to show her that you will always be here for her. She needs to know how much you really care."

Kagome smiled softly when InuYasha looked at her and placed his hand on the one that was still on his cheek. The hanyou took her hand into his own and placed it on his lap. "She said that she needs time... Time to mend..."

Kagome did not like that her friend sounded so defeated. The InuYasha that she knew would not sit back and allow things to run their course. The InuYasha that she knew, would take matters into his own hands and do what first come to his mind. Not sit back and think about what should and should not be done.

Kagome sighed and took her hand from InuYasha's lap and placed both of her own on her hips. "Get over yourself!" Her voice was holding an anger that the hanyou had not heard for years. "Be a man, InuYasha!"

InuYasha's eyes were slightly widened from the hormonal mother's outburst. One moment she was calm and caring and the next a loud and grumpy.

"Mind your own business, Kagome!" His voice was loud, but did not hold any malice. He still sounded like a defeated man.

**:**

It has been almost month since Kaede had passed away. Sango and InuYasha began to start a small romance about two weeks ago. The hanyou had treated the taijiya as a woman. He has made her feel beautiful, wanted and loved. He never made her feel week and needy. He treated her the way that she always wanted to be treated.

She was happy.

He was antsy.

InuYasha knew that he could not rush Sango into anything that she was not ready for. He knew that it would only take them back to a place that he no longer wanted to be. Hence, he waited.

The sun had not been up for more then an hour and the family of wolves had already left. The cubs were getting restless and Kagome wanted to return home before she gave birth, which would not be much longer.

Leaving Sango, InuYasha, Kirara, Miroku and Shippo in the village that they still called home. Rin and Kohaku were still with the small group and InuYasha knew that his brother would return soon to collect the two that he had left in his hands. At the moment, said children were off with Miroku and Shippo. The four were helping anyone that needed assistance with anything.

Since Kaede's passing, Miroku took up the chores of the village's spiritual person. He said that he only planned to help until another priestess could be found, although, he was not fooling anyone. Everyone knew that he was enjoying helping the villagers.

After the departure of their friends, Sango went to a hot spring that was not far from the village. She had told InuYasha that once she returned, she would make something for their first meal of the day. The hanyou was looking forward to the meal. They have not had much time alone and since the others were around the village and would most likely be gone until early evening, he was a happy hanyou.

While he was waiting for the taijiya to return, InuYasha allowed his mind to wonder about how he could try and see just how close he could get to the one that he wanted to mark and make his mate. He remembered a moment that he had spent with his miko friend.

_**Flashback:**_

_It had not even been a week since Miroku had told everyone about the vision that Kaede had had before her passing and InuYasha was driving himself up the walls. He told himself that he would allow Sango the time that she needed to realize that he loved her and wanted to give her the best life that he could. Being so selfless was not something the hanyou was use to doing and after this, he did not think that he would ever do anything selfless ever again._

"_Now I know why Sesshomaru is so selfish."_

"_Did I hear right, InuYasha? Did you just say that you understand something about your brother?"_

_InuYasha had been lost in his thought while he passed back and forth in front of the old well. He did not even notice that Kagome had joined him. "Pff. As if anyone could understand that bastard." InuYasha stopped and helped his pregnant friend to rest on the ground._

_After Kagome was able to get as comfortable as the unforgiving ground would allow, she looked up at her friend with eyes that showed concern and something that InuYasha could not describe. "You are worried about what is to happen between you and Sango... Am I right?"_

"_I'm not worried!" InuYasha crossed his arms and stuck his nose up in the air. "I just don't know why I can't just take her and mark her. Would it really be that bad of a thing to do?"_

_Kagome let out a long sigh. "InuYasha, you just can't rush her. She has been through a lot in her life. For something to seem so perfect as to find someone who will love you and always do right by you... that might be something that she feels is too good to be true."_

_InuYasha thought about it for a moment before he opened his big mouth. "What should I do? Wait 20 years for her to make up her mind that she really does want to spend her life with me!"_

"_Sit!" Nothing happened. "I forgot. Man, I wish I did not take those beads off after Naraku was defeated." The young miko crossed her arms as well and glared up at her friend. "I know that you are not the most patient man in the world, but please take it slow. Show her that you are her friend and that you will always be her friend."_

"_But I don't want to be just her friend!"_

"I know that." Kagome was getting a headache and started to rub her temples gently. "Just show her that you will always be there for her when she needs a friend. After she is comfortable around you again, do little things to make her happy. Make her feel pretty and wanted."

_**End Flashback:**_

Before InuYasha could remember anymore, Sango called up to him to let him know that the food was ready. He cursed to himself for not even noticing that she had returned and walked into the hut that she had walked back into.

**:**

During their meal, Sango seemed to refuse to make eye contact with her hanyou companion. This, unsettled InuYasha and he began to fidget. "Sango… Another great meal." He paused when she did not even acknowledge that he had spoken, he became very nervous. "I… I'm lucky to be able to… to enjoy your cooking so often."

Still nothing.

InuYasha let out a sigh and continued to finish his meal in silence. He was so lost in his thought that he did not even notice that when he had finished, she was also done and collected both of their dishes. She placed them into a bucket to soak until later.

InuYasha stood and walked over to her. There was about a foot between them. He placed one clawed hand under her chin and moved her head so that she was looking up at him. Once their eyes meet, he inhaled sharply and held his breath. '_Beautiful…_' InuYasha let his breath out slowly and was going to ask her what was bothering her when he was stopped.

Sango had moved close enough, with him noticing, to place her lips gently onto his own. As quickly as they came, they were gone. "Thank you." Sango took a step back away from her friend and placed a hand over her mouth to hide her smile, for the look on InuYasha's face was priceless. He looked confused, yet still had a goofy grin on his handsome face. "Let go and spend some time by the river. After wards, maybe we could practice our fighting skills. We don't want to get rusty, now do we?"

**:**

The two had been sitting by the river for about fifteen minuets. On the way to the river and once there, The taijiya had acted as if she had never kissed the hanyou. This was a little upsetting for InuYasha, but he was able to find peace in the knowledge that she had kissed him and was willing to spend some time alone with him.

InuYasha and Sango were not really talking much and when they did, it was about nothing. Sango was busy watching the fish in the river and InuYasha was busy watching her out of the corner of his eye. He was seeing how close he could come to her before she would notice. She seemed to be really lost in her own world, for she did not acknowledge him until they were sitting side by side with their arms touching.

Sango turned wide, surprised eyes to the hanyou. She was not unhappy with the closeness, just surprised. After a moment, she regained herself enough to speak. "I was wondering when you would try and get close to me."

InuYasha was shocked by her words. She did not sound mad or unpleased. In fact, she sounded, dare he say, glade. With this, InuYasha decided that he would do something that he wanted to do and hope that it was not something that would turn on him. He placed his arm around her shoulder and relaxed when she laid her head on his shoulder.

The two stayed like that for what seemed like just mere moments, but must have been most of the day. The sky was not growing darker, but was changing ever so slightly into a light pink.

InuYasha was about to mention this to the taijiya that was resting lightly on his shoulder when he sensed that his brother was near and would be there soon. With that thought, he shifted so that he could lay Sango on the ground and he could stand and face Sesshomaru.

However, once InuYasha stood and turned in the direction that the Taiyoukai was coming from, Sango awoke. "InuYasha, is everything alright?"

InuYasha turned his head to the side so that she was in his view. "Sesshomaru is almost here." He turned back to the forest. "Maybe you should go back to the village and gather up the kids."

"No." He voice was strong and she was now standing. "Kohaku will stay until we are married. I told him that he could stay and he wants to stay."

InuYasha could hear the hurt in her voice and he did not like it, but he knew that his brother would want to leave and that the kids would go with him. "Sango… He…"

"I said NO!"

"Control your mate, brother."

InuYasha and Sango both turned to see Sesshomaru walk out from the forest with his head held high in the air like the Lord that he was. "She's not my mate… yet…"

Sango could not help but feel the hurt of him saying that she was not his, but with the added yet, she could not hide her smile. With her smile in place, she walked closer to the Taiyoukai until she was standing between the brothers. "Please Sesshomaru, allow then to stay a little while longer. I would love for them to be here for our wedding." She paused to see if she could read his reaction, but he give her nothing to read, so she continued. "You are more then welcome to stay as well."

"What!" InuYasha turned to Sango around and placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "You want him to come to our wedding? Are you crazy? I never said that I wanted him there. Besides, he wont stay anyways."

"Then why get so upset, InuYasha?" She smiled gently and pulled away from his light grip to face his older brother once more. "Will you and the children stay?"

There was silence for a few moments before Sesshomaru spoke his answer. "You will wed tomorrow and then you will become InuYasha's mate."


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not in any way own InuYasha or anything that has to do with InuYasha. And if I make any references to any songs, I do not own them either unless otherwise stated.

**A/N:** A lot can happen in a short amount of time. I will not go into details, but let's just say that I have had a lot to deal with. This is the last chapter. I know it's a copout, but I really don't feel this story is where I want it to be. I had plans for it and none of them really happened. I hope that those who have kept up with this story (I thank you all! ^.^) will not be too mad at me.

P.s. If you want to know about Miroku and his '_mate_' let me know. I actually started something for them. I will only make it a one-shot, maybe two. Also, I might wright an epilogue if it is so desired.

Happy Reading!

**:**

Sango stared wide eyed at the Taiyoukai in front of her for a moment before she turned to face a shocked hanyou. "InuYasha…" Sango took a step closer to the one that she was told she would marry tomorrow. If it had been anyone else, she would have laughed in their face and told them that she would fight them on the matter… but… Sesshomaru was the one to tell her of her fate. She knew that if she wanted Kohaku to be there for what was to be a happy occasion, she would have to do as the Lord of the West had said. She knew that she could not fight him and win. She also knew that this would make InuYasha happy. Se knew that he wanted to marry her and the sooner the happier he would be. She just had to be sure. "Will… Would this make you happy, InuYasha?"

InuYasha was shocked at the fact the she was even considering marrying him at his brother's command. Quickly the shock turned to that of true bliss. '_She really wants to be my wife and mate!_' The hanyou walked to the taijiya and placed a clawed hand gently on the side of her face and smiled softly, with no regard that his brother was still standing only a few feet away. "Nothing could make me happier."

Sango took in a sharp intake of breath. The look in his amber eyes… The softness of his touch… The gentleness of his voice… She knew that at this moment, that InuYasha was the one that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Not because of some vision or that Lord Sesshomaru had told her to. She truly wanted to spend her life with him.

Sango took the hand that was on her face into her own smaller ones and turned so her back was to her hanyou and she was facing her soon to be brother-in-law. "Tomorrow."

Before they could even blink, the Taiyoukai was gone. InuYasha let out a sigh and turned Sango around so the she was facing him. Eyes locked and thoughts running along the lines of what tomorrow was to bring, the soon-to-be mates were lost in their own world: a world that only had two beings.

**:**

InuYasha did not find sleep while he sat in his usual tree. Instead, he stayed awake and thought of what his wedding day would be like. He knew that Miroku was to perform the ceremony and that Kohaku, Rin, Kirara, Shippo and even Sesshomaru would be in attendance. It would be a small wedding. Just them. The villagers knew about it, but also knew that they were not sure why the taijiya was to marry the hanyou and not the houshi. Thus, they all decided that it was a private matter and that only those who knew the true meaning behind this union should attend.

InuYasha sighed when he saw that the sun was starting to come out of hiding. _'Good thing I don't need as much sleep as everyone else.'_ The hanyou smirked slightly as he thought of nights holding a sleeping taijiya in his arms while he stayed awake and watched her. However, before he could picture Sango sleeping peacefully in his arms, he noticed that his brother was walking out of the forest and coming closer to his tree.

"Little brother… It seems that you are too comfortable here. You did not even notice that I have been here for awhile."

InuYasha snorted as he jumped out of his tree. "Why show yourself now? Why not go back into the forest?"

"I was tired of waiting." Sesshomaru turned his head slightly towards the village. "The houshi is coming."

InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest. "As if I didn't notice!" Of which he did not. But if he had been sensing to see if anyone was headed his way, he would have noticed. "He must want to talk about the ceremony. I don't think that Sango would send him out here just because she made breakfast. Besides it's a little early for everyone to be up and moving yet."

"Why do you insist to talk of things that do not interest me?"

The hanyou smiled inwardly. Even if Sesshomaru did not show any signs that he was annoyed by the younger inu, InuYasha knew that he was. That in itself was a great wedding present.

"Good morning, InuYasha." Miroku smiled broadly at his friend and then looked to the older brother with a more neutral look on his handsome face. "Lord Sesshomaru."

InuYasha thought that he heard his brother growl almost inaudible for even him to hear, but then he realized that it was his _brother_ and let the thought go and looked to the houshi. "What brings you here so early, Miroku?"

Miroku smiled once again. "I was just going to let you know that Sango and the others woke up early. Breakfast is ready and waiting." Miroku turned to leave, but stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Also… I wanted to let you know that Sango looks really happy this morning. I don't remember the last time I have seen her smile like she was while making breakfast."

With that said, InuYasha watched his friend leave and once he was out of sight, he turned to his brother once again. "I guess she has fully accepted that she will be my mate." InuYasha could not help the smile that played on his lips of the thought.

Once a youkai or hanyou had chooses a human mate and marks them, they were linked in more ways then one. Once the chosen accepted this fact, on some emotional level, they feel what their mate feels. They also live longer to match that of their mate.

"Must you speak so much?" Sesshomaru was not even looking at his hanyou brother; he was looking off in the direction that Miroku had walked back to the village. "Allow those who actually have something worth hearing speak." He then started walking towards the village at a measured pace. "I will be leaving this crude place once the ceremony is over."

InuYasha growled at Sesshomaru, but bit his tongue before he said anything that would annoy his brother anymore then he knew he already did. '_I'm lucky I'm still alive._' InuYasha thought to himself.

**:**

Sango did not even try to hold her tears. She knew that this was coming; she just hoped that it would not be so soon. In fact, not even five minutes ago, she and InuYasha officially became man (hanyou) and wife.

As the newly married couple was turning to face their friends, Sesshomaru started at his brother a moment before speaking. "We leave in ten minutes." With that, he walked towards the forest and stood just inside of the trees.

Sango saw Miroku walk over towards the Taiyoukai, but had other things on her mind as Rin hugged Sango around her waist and cried while she told her that she would miss her and that they all would visit again. She returned the hug that the young girl was giving her and looked up to see InuYasha with one clawed hand on her brother's shoulder and them both looking at her.

'They must have been talking about me. I will have to ask InuYasha about it later.'

With one final squeeze, Rin moved to stand by InuYasha while Kohaku took her place by his sister. "Goodbye, Sister." He wrapped his arm tightly around his older sister feeling her embrace him with just as much vigor.

"Goodbye, Kohaku. We will see each other soon." Sango held him a little tighter. "I promise"

The two held each other for a little while longer when InuYasha placed her hand on his new bride's shoulder. Once he had both of their attentions, he stated, "Sesshomaru is heading deeper into the forest. You might want to catch up with him."

Kohaku looked from his sister to InuYasha to finally Rin. He moved away from his sister and walked over towards Rin. She placed her small hand into his and pulled him towards the forest.

The couple watched as the kids ran towards the forest. Miroku walked back with a slight smirk on his face. The hanyou and taijiya exchanged a look before turning to their friend.

"I have decided to travel with Lord Sesshomaru."

**:**

Sango and InuYasha watched as Miroku flew off, on the back of Kirara, in the direction that Sesshomaru and the others had left. Kirara would return after she dropped the monk off. Neither knew why Miroku chose to travel with the Taiyoukai and neither asked.

After Miroku and Kirara were out of sight, InuYasha turned to his new bride. "You don't… Nah… Can't be…"

Sango watched the different looks take place over her husband. Confusion, disbelief and… nausea? "InuYasha?" The taijiya had a look of concern on her lovely face as she stepped closer to the hanyou. "What are you thinking?"

"Do you think that… Sesshomaru is… The youkai that Miroku said he would mate?" He looked in the direction his friend had left before turning back to his bride. "Why else would he leave with that asshole?"

Sango thought about what her husband had just said. '_It does make sense. With the way Miroku has been acting. Also… They may be good for each other._' A sly smile played across Sango's beautiful features. "I think you may be right, InuYasha." She looked to see the hanyou just staring at her in disbelief, this made her smile grow. Sango walked up to InuYasha until she was almost touching him and could feel his body heat through their wedding clothes. "Forget about them. Miroku can take care of himself. We have a few things to discuss ourselves."

InuYasha snapped out of his daze about his friend and brother, only to be put into another one by his wife. Her body was so close to his. He could almost feel her on his skin. He shook his head to clear his thought. "Yeah… Talk… That's what we need to do."

"Amongst other things."

InuYasha blinked a couple of times before he noticed that Sango was walking away. He had heard that when someone excepted that they were going to become a youkai or hanyou's mate, that until the mating occurred, they could become (for lack of better words) very frisky. InuYasha knew that he must be drooling with the thoughts that were running around in his head, along with the sight of his Sango's backside.

The next thing he knew, he was running up to Sango, picking her up and carrying her to the place that they would call home and make the life that they both would be more than happy to live together.


End file.
